


Ask Me If I'm Happy

by tiredseth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredseth/pseuds/tiredseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's got two friends in this world and they're heroin and Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me If I'm Happy

Michael shook from withdrawls, slick with his own cold sweat. Rocking back and forth, he swore venomously until his slurs became violent lurches and he reached for a nearby bucket to vomit into. The acid burned his throat and he felt lightheaded as his shaking worsened into spasm. He could feel the blood pumping from his chest down to his fingertips and up to the back of his skull. He just needed one more hit, just to make coming down easier. Yeah that was it, just one more, he reasoned with himself. As his locks became so moist they plastered against his forehead. Fuck this, nothing was worth this. He’ll just get some more gear and everything will go back to normal again. He tried to steady himself only to have the sudden movement tumble him back to the ground and desperately grasping for the bucket once again. I’ll just go and- his thought was interrupted by burying his face into the receptacle to empty the nothing contents his stomach held. He collapsed on his back against the dirty concrete floor, feebly attempting to steady his breath.

He was in no shape to be leaving. This was a stupid fucking idea to begin with. Get clean? What a laugh. And for what? Some guy? Fuck that, nobody is worth this. Besides what did he have to offer even if he was clean, nothing as far as Michael was concerned. It’d been so long since he started using he honestly couldn’t remember what he was like before. Friendly? No. Attractive? Definitely not. Lonely? Well I guess. He’s always been lonely. That’s kind of a given. Michael was a real piece of shit and nothing could convince him otherwise, only make him forget for a little while. And only two things could do that: Ray and heroin. Coincidentally those two things went hand and hand but how unrealistic was it to expect him to fall for some guy he deals to? He would never love him, clean or not so he might as well just give up the charade now and get more drugs.

Michael reached for his phone and tapped recent calls, there was only one number. He tapped it again and pressed the cool screen to his ear, listening to it ring.

“Hey Michael. Whatcha need?” Ray answered calmly.

“Hey man, I know you don’t normally make house calls, but can you make an exception? I’m in really bad shape.” Michael questioned with an obvious struggle in his voice and uneven breaths.

There was a silence.

“C'mon Ray. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important. I’ll even give you extra, ya know? Delivery fee.” Michael was desperate at this point, almost pleading.

Ray sighed heavily. “Where you at?”

“I’m holed up on the second floor of some old warehouse off of Richard.”

“That’s far as hell.” Michael tensed at that statement. Fuck is he going to be stuck here like this? He didn’t have any other connections nearby, or at the very least not ones that would come to him.

“I’m expecting one hell of a tip.” Ray said half joking, half sternly.

“Yeah, of course man.” Michael’s voice shook with relief. “Thank you man, I really owe you one.”

“Damn right you do. I’ll be there within the hour.” With that Ray hung up, grabbed his backpack and went to wait at the nearest bus stop.

Michael lay staring at the ceiling, dilapidated and water stained looking like it might cave in at any moment. Waiting for Ray.

-

Ray saw the lifeless boy. “Michael? Michael? Michael? Oh fuck man don’t do this to me. Michael fucking wake up! Michael I swear to god!” He was screaming at this point.

“Michael? Michael? For god’s sakes Michael can you hear me?”

The older boy’s eyes rolled from the back of his skull forwards again and speech fragments spilled out of his mouth. “Ray? Hey man. What are you? It’s good to see you. How’ve you be-” Michael turned mid sentence and vomited on the concrete floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, missing quite a bit of the liquid still on his face. “been?”

“Jesus christ man how did you end up so bad? It’s been a while since I heard from you I just thought you were buying from someone else. Man if you were out of cash or something I could have-”

“Stop talking so fast man, I can barely understand what you’re saying.” The redhead slowly poured out the sentence as he felt his face heat up.

Ray noticed the reddening of his face and placed the back of his hand on the other boy’s forehead. “You’ve got a serious fever man.” He paused for a moment the hesitantly asked “How long has it been since you last used?”

“About two days or so? Something like that, I’m not really sure. I just want this to stop man. You got the gear?”

“Yeah, you know I do” Ray said almost proudly as Michael steadied himself against a wall and Ray began fumbling through his backpack to pull out a small baggie of off-white powder tucked inside along with a fresh needle.

“The money’s in my back over there.” Michael gestured with his head. “Can you grab my setup for me?”

Ray picked himself up and headed across the room to stop at the blue duffel bag. He unzipped it to find a host of crumpled bills, a worn needle, several bottles of water, a couple blackened spoons, a candle, and some matches. Ray grabbed the cash, water, and spoon, leaving the rest of the contents alone.

“You know you’re not supposed to heat it before you inject right? It’s dangerous as hell.” Ray said exasperatedly.

“I’m doing heroin. What about this isn’t dangerous?” Michael replied, annoyed.

“If you wanna waste your product, be my guest.” The darker boy retorted, throwing his hands up.

“We can do it your way as long as we do it fast, I’m dying over here.”

Ray poured part of the water onto the spoon and scrapped off part of the burnt with his nail then dried it with his shirt. It wasn’t clean by any means but it’s better than it was before. Crossing the room again, he handed the utensil, baggie, and water to the quivering boy. Soon after Ray began fishing for the sterile needle in his pocket. Passing it to the redhead, he noticed just how much Michael was shaking. It was pitiable seeing him trying to unwrapped the needle and pour water on top of the powder barely staying on the spoon.

“I’ll do it man, you just worry about getting yourself prepped.”

Michael nodded, placing the tools back into the Hispanic boy’s hands as he took off his own belt to tighten around his upper arm.

Ray stared at the items he was now holding and got to work. Pouring small capfuls of water into the mixture and stirring it with the syringe’s tip. Pulling back on the plunger, it began to fill with a near brown liquid. He flicked it with his index finger so the solution would settle to the bottom and he pressed upwards to release the air.

Michael gulped seeing the little bit drip out of the tip. He wanted this more than anything in his entire life; he could almost feel his dry mouth salivating. God how he missed it, but he wouldn’t be missing it for long, he said to himself. He’d be welcoming it’s company with open arms.

He looked from Ray to his arm and began roughly tapping the inner part of his arm, cracking a half smile when the vein surfaces under the fading bruises. 

"Ready man?" Ray inquired expectantly, already knowing the answer.

"God more than anything." Michael replied, and almost wistful tone in his voice.

Ray leaned in close and pressed the syringe against the skin but didn't pierce. Inches away from the addict's ear he quietly asked "Michael were you trying to get clean?"

"Yeah, I mean I tried. But it just wasn't for me, ya know? I mean if it weren't for fuck ups like me you wouldn't have any business, right? I guess everyone has their uses." Michael responded nervously laughing, knowing he was babbling but Ray was so close and the needle was even closer. If he just leaned in a little more, all of the older boy's problems would be solved. 

Ray couldn't do this. Sure he'd fucked plenty of people's lives but not while he watched. Besides if they didn't get it from him, it's not they wouldn't get it somewhere else. At least when he was distributing he could make sure it wasn't cut with brick dust or something worse. But he couldn't be the one to ruin a person's shot at a better life, at least not directly.

Ray sighed and placed the syringe down, putting his hands on his knees to lift himself up and extending a hand down to Michael.

"Come with me."

"Man just do it first and I'll go anywhere with you I swear but I just can't make it like this." Michael fumbled with is words hoping the stumbling excuse of pleas would distract Ray from noticing he was reaching for the abandoned needle. 

Ray noticed. Michael's actions were not nearly as sneaky as his swimming brain convinced him were. Picking up his heel he crushed it underneath the sole of his shoe, inches away from the other's fingers.

With that Michael began to cry, curling deep intro himself he sobbed louder and louder. Ray reached down and undid the belt from the redhead's bicep and wrapped him in his arms. 

"I'm just so fucked up Ray, I'm just so fucked up." Michael repeated like a mantra in between sobs. 

"It's gonna be okay Michael. Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay."

"Michael responded by removing his arms from his knees and pulled Ray in close, burying his face into the nape of his neck, holding onto his last life line, his last hope. 

"It's gonna be okay Michael. I'm gonna take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write


End file.
